The dyeing of keratin fibers, including human keratin fibers, such as the hair, with dye compositions comprising direct dyes, is known. These compounds are colored and contain coloring molecules having an affinity for the fibers. The use of direct dyes of the nitrobenzene type, anthraquinone dyes, nitropyridines, dyes of the azo, xanthene, acridine, azine or triarylmethane type, for example, is known.
Usually, these dyes are applied to the fibers, optionally in the presence of an oxidizing agent if one wishes to obtain a simultaneous effect of lightening of the fibers. Once the application time has elapsed, the fibers are rinsed, optionally washed and dried.
The dyeing that results from the use of direct dyes is temporary or semi-permanent, as the nature of the interactions which bind the direct dyes to the keratin fiber and their desorption from the surface and/or from the interior of the fiber are responsible for their low dyeing power and for their relatively poor resistance to washing or to sweat.
Some direct dyes may also have inadequate properties of photostability.
Thus, the present disclosure relates to providing direct dyes that do not exhibit the shortcomings of the existing direct dyes.